Terraria: Me and my Guide
by Cenitopius
Summary: A romance between a new player and a female version of the guide. Rated 'T' for small romantic features and possible cursing.
1. A New World

_**Terraria, An adventurer and his guide**_

_**Chapter one: With a new world, comes new opportunities**_

"Uuuggghhh" I moaned, waking up. Thousands of thoughts ran through his head at once. Some I understood, some he didn't. I opened his eyes slightly. It was bright. He saw thousands of things flash past him as I opened them. Some he recognised, some I didn't. It was all too much. I closed them and tried again. The visions where just mental images now. Easier to cope with. I tried to get up, but felt a bolt of pain. I tried to listen, but only to find thousands of words going through me at once. Some were English, some weren't. All at once though, it stopped, as I saw her above me, felt her knees below my head and heard her voice;

"Are you ok? Can you move? This isn't good!"

"It's ok," I murmured.

"Here, drink this," she instructed, holding a bottle of thin, heavy, red fluid to my lips.

I drank. As I did, I felt myself restored. Better. Not fully, but better. She tipped the bottle further back, allowing me to drink faster.

"There," she sighed, releasing pressure and stress as she saw the pain leave my eyes. I lay there for a minute, peacefully listening to the birds whilst staring into her eyes as she put her hand on my cheek. We stared for a while, then the sun got in my eyes, breaking a near perfect moment. I turned my head and leaned forward; the pain had subsided in the time we where there. "Where are we?" I asked.

"We're in Terraria, a land that many have been to. Few ever see another lost one, but there is always a guide to keep them company and tell them what to do next." She explained, blushing a bit from the staring, her red hair blowing in the wind, her gold eyes shining with the tears she held back when I was in pain.


	2. The Shack

_**Terraria, Me and my Guide**_

_**Chapter Two: The Shack**_

_A/N: I do want to keep writing these, but I'm not going to promise any weekly/daily releases. Just to give you an idea of how often I will be writing these though, the first chapter was released on the same day that I started the second. I won't do these as often though, I just play a lot of Terraria right now._

I got all the way up onto my feet and stared at the small green substance. I thought of how I would fight it if it really did sting like acid.

"Oh, I almost forgot," said the guide, her ginger hair flowing in the wind and her eyes glistening with nervousness, " I took off your backpack while you where unconscious, here!"

She threw the bag while I stuck out an arm, skilfully catching it so it hung from it , then slid the other arm in and reached in. It held a wooden sword, pickaxe, axe and hammer. I pulled out the sword and readied myself for battle.

I took a fast hard swipe at the slime, splitting it in two, then turned around and said "That wasn't so hard!"

"No! Turn around! A slime duplicates after time, you just had unlucky timing with your slash! It duplicated underneath the blade!"

I turned back, watching the slime leap towards me. I decided that if a sword wouldn't work, I'd try something else, a hammer maybe. I pulled it out and swung at the slime to the left, watching it fly through the sky, over to the west. Flipping over, he smashed the other one into the floor, leaving small blobs of acid on the grass.

"Be sure to pick up the slime, it's needed for torches and certain other things." She told me.

"Sure." That was the most hope I'd seen in her eyes yet.

We spent the rest of the day cutting trees and building what we now call 'The Shack'. Whilst cutting and building, we had talked abut things; How I had got there, How she had found me and such. As it turns out, Im from an unknown world (This didn't motivate me much, me coming from unknown, going to unknown), from which only a few others come from. She is simply from Terraria, she went to guide school, learning everything about everything, but not having many practical skills.


	3. The Shack Part Two

_**Terraria, Me and My Guide**_

_**Chapter three: The Love Shack**_

_**Second Half**_

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait on this one, I've been under some amount of st__ress that didn't really have a cause, so I hadn't done much. It was really _ _Agentweapon__ who got me back on track this afternoon, with a happy review, that got me going again. A huge shoutout to him! My first 'Alert'-er! In any case, here's the story:_

As the house raised from the ground, she just stared. I had insisted that she didn't help, that seemed like the right thing to do at the time. It took a while, but after a while of trial and error, and a good load of splinters, we had a slightly intimidating house. I joked about putting a sign, _'The Shack'_, above it, but after a while, we kept thinking of it to the point where I spent a while making the sign and did it, the two of us laughing all the time I was doing it. After the sun set, she dragged me in from finding where to put the wood and torches on the roof, and whether it was too small to add a second floor, to make it look better. I realised, after she pulled me out of my trance that it was probably my way of facing reality; head on. If I run into the middle of things, I'm sure to adapt quickly, right?

Once she had finally got me inside, she told me that if we had stayed out any longer, we would of been in trouble.

"Zombies; Corrupted humans, they have no brains. Therefore, they are easy to fool, as long as the smell is realistic. Not too hard to kill." She said. She did it in the odd tone of a mechanical voice. I took note of that, and decided to ask her about it later.

" Are zombies as easy to kill as slimes?" I tested.

"No. They are about twice as hard."

"Oh, I think I can take them."

"You think?" she replied, raising one eyebrow. "This isn't a game. If you can't take one, that's it. There's no turning back. It's... It's _game over._" She now seemed to have a tear welling up in her eye. I knew I had hit a snag, she seemed to know a lot about this world. She also seemed to of seen others come and go. That and seeing me on the floor, dying, must have affected her.

_How many people had been to headstrong? How many people had died because of their cockiness? Did she blame herself?_

I shook those thoughts off and tried to think of something to do to break the silence.

"Do I ever get anything better than the wooden stuff in my bag? My sword is pretty blunt." I tried

"If you mine and build furnaces and anvils, there will be ores that you can smelt and make tools with. Look for copper first, then iron, silver, gold, hellstone and, if you hear one land, meteorite. Meteorite is the strongest, but hellstone is most effective because of its heat, it seems to make things softer without even touching them. I've never seen anything better than silver though. Most people don't make it that far down." She answered. It seemed like she knew everything.

" How do I get hellstone then?"

"Go to Hell!" she said. I felt taken aback until I realised the obvious mistake I'd made, but didn't show it.

"I should of guessed, how do I get there?"

"Go deep enough."

I reached behind me, grabbed my pickaxe, which i had sharpened earlier, and hit the ground.


	4. The Mineshaft

_**Terraria, Me and My Guide**_

_**Chapter 3: the mineshaft**_

_A quick shoutout: 'Speak To The Paw' submitted a very kind review as anonymous, since I can't reply, I'm going to leave this:_

_Thanks Speak, This chapter, as requested is a bit longer. Not huge, but I hate to go overboard or progress slowly, but thanks for the advice! It has 770 words in for you! :-D_

After a while, I had made my way down below the floor of the house. I wondered how I was going to get back up.

"How do I go back up again?" I asked.

"There are things called wooden platforms, you can go through them, up or down, but you can stand on them too."

"Ok. Is there a knack to making them? I'm not exactly known for my woodworking skills."

"Oh, things like that don't matter a huge amount in Terraria, it just works." She explained. "You should be able to make them on the go.

After a day's worth of mining, I managed to provide enough copper for new tools. I also made just enough iron for a safe room underground, about 500 ft deep, according to the guide. She seems to know these things.

I spent the next day exploring a cavern system underground. There were strange monsters everywhere, but I had been sure to make a bow and 750 arrows, which didn't take as much time as you may of thought. Actually, It was a few minutes at a stretch. The tunnels lead to an underground base made of wood. It seemed to be made mostly in ways to support the roof of the cavern, but I'm no architect. Well, I am, I've been thinking about some of the things the guide has mentioned, mostly about getting other people here.

We had a long conversation about the importance of rest in Terraria, and it had somehow lead us to finding out the fastest way to get a merchant to move in.

"Why don't we have more people coming here?" I had asked.

"People don't see us any differently from themselves." She replied. She hadn't answered my question, but this seemed more interesting.

"How do we differentiate ourselves?"

"Make us show up in the world of this person."

"Come again?"

"A merchant deals with money and valuables, yes?"

"Yes,"

"So, we need gold and valuables for him to deal with."

'Right...' I thought. "So why don't people show up like I did?" I tried. Something hit a snag in my head; I felt the need to ask, "How _did _I show up?"

"Well, people are 'born' when the life in the world takes a item and raises it from something to somebody. When a somebody dies, it turns into a memory. Or just chunks of meat that hit doors and groan."

"So what does it look like?"

"Well, first your form is made, this is done from the thing that will become a someone. Then your features, this is done from your surroundings. Then your knowledge, this comes from the people around you. Then your personality, this too from the personality of the people around you. What we see is different: One item dies, somewhere. No one's ever seen this part. No one's ever noticed. Apparently though, it turns into black dust, with a yellow liquid left in its place when the dust leaves. The yellow water turns into a soul, a yellow one. Soon, some of the planet dies, and the area near the point that people are born at. We normally notice this, because the dead part of the planet grows. If the dead planet takes over, then we all die. The Guide needs to be there fast, because if there is not a smart person nearby, the person will be a zombie. The final stage, personality, can be disrupted by a creature from the dead part of earth. If this happens, they turn into an Eater of Worlds."

"What is one of them?"

"A massive worm type monster. It attacks anything that moves."

"Do I have to deal with them then?"

"Yes."

"Now isn't that a surprise."


	5. The Other One

_**Terraria, Me and My Guide**_

_**Chapter 4: The Other One**_

_Ok guys, I'm thinking of making a split path ending to this one. It only branches here, probably never again after this. I'm wondering whether to make it split; please tell me. I'll put an ending note in as well, explaining the possible consequences of each choice. I'll spend a lot more time writing now. Also, please forgive me for making this one so short, it's just where the branch came in. I didn't want to make it less than last time though, so we have well over 850 words counting the notes. Please tell me, anonymous votes count, with the comments, whether to split it, and which path to choose. Remember that if I do, these will come out slower, for the sake of posting these at the same time. Please note that it is not my preferred choice to make this a split path novel, as it will then have too much effort put into it for me to continue for too long, and because I'll have to follow four stories at once; the two I'm reading and the two plots, which means it will be of lower quality and shorter and that I may mess up, putting things from one story into the other and vice versa._

_One last thing; A shoutout to Kittynip, who added this to her story subscription._

The next day was when things started to get big.

I was in my mineshaft, mining out a rich vein of silver, when a purple form appeared in the corner of my sight. By now I had learnt that turning slowly doesn't help, and that these things are normally there because you are, for you.

I decided that until it got closer, I would leave it alone. There was silver to be dug, and I didn't know my way down here (baring in mind that going up is easier, as you just look for the highest point, or the part with a wooden platform.), in this cavern.

I finished the silver, and put it in my bag for later, maybe I could make a new sword. I had gotten good with swords. A long time underground renders you very, _very _good with swords. Or, for that matter, dead.

I didn't have any intention of dying.

I decided then that it was time to fight, since there was nothing more here that needed to be done.

I like archery, it keeps the mind strong and requires good eyes and agility. It's also good for sneaking up on things, but to sneak up on something, it mustn't know you're there in the first place. So I won't use a bow.

As I reached for my backpack, I wondered whether a hammer would work; I could use the momentum really well by now, and if needed, I could get it into the hole left where the silver was, keeping it in there with the hammer.

I decided that I would use a sword, for its swiftness and ability to handle melee opponents as well as long ranged opponents.

I pulled a few healing potions out of my bag and put them in my belt, held against the side of my pelvis by the neck, then drew my sword, ready to attack.

Turning around, I noticed a flicker of long, cartoonish pink-purple hair fly past me, as the form danced around, not letting me get a clear view of its face or body, always just out of my sight, a bit too far to the right, when I turned to face it.

I swung to my left, hearing a girlish "ooh!" and finally seeing a small, luminescent, young girl, beautiful as she was, with her slightly purpled features and anime styled, slightly rounded face. The only fault with the cute girl's face being a light gash, which she reached up to touch, white blood spilling slowly out of it.

Did I really hurt such a beautiful thing? She was probably thinking of how she could get away from me, or ask me for help, when I lashed out, trying to kill her! That must be why she was trying to run away! I couldn't believe I had done such a thing; had my time it Terraria really sharpened me and hardened my heart that much that I couldn't even resist hurting _her?_ To think I was debating how to _kill_ her!

No. I didn't know it was human. For all I know it could of just been a new monster. Only a twinge of guilt left, I reached out a hand to the fairy-tale-like girl, offering her help up.

She seemed nervous at first, but then...

_**Choice A) She takes your hand, smiling.**_

_** Please note that this means that she is permanently your ally.**_

_**B) She lashes out, and you jump back, drawing your sword once again.**_

_** Please note that this means that she is currently your enemy.**_

_ If I am prompted to __only __write __choice B__, I may/may not end up making her your friend anyway. Every vote counts, and tell me which to go for even if you want me to take both, because you may still lose the vote._

_As suggested by Kittynip, you could become friends, but in the situation I have in mind, this is unlikely unless I change things or the ending I have in mind for each plot. _


	6. The Other One part2 AKA A new friend!

_**Terraria, Me and My Guide**_

_**Chapter 4: Part Two: Choice One ('...she takes your hand smiling')**_

_**Also known as: A New Friend!**_

_PREWRITTEN: If you are reading this note, then you have chosen to follow this plotline, whether it was as a community and you voted not to do more than one plot, and chose this one, or you just went for this one out of two options, whether you voted or not. There will be no more plot splits. They are too complicated._

_Ok, the majority votes are in, however few there where, and it seems that no votes said that I should do two plots, and only just over half said for me to do plan A (though a few where PMed). Lucky me!_

_Just so you guys know, I do make a conscious effort to avoid naming the guide and protagonist._

_Now, finally for the shout-outs; one more for Kittynip, who said not two split, and was the only vote on this matter. I regret to inform you, however, that no one (as is planned) will develop paranoia. Also, to Captain Teemo, who said that he wants my O.C. to have more friends, the reason for him choosing A._

_Also, an extra long one this time at 1,192 words._

She looks nervous at first, but then **she took my hand smiling.**

I lifted her up and told her my name, "What's yours?" I then said.

"Namine." She said, her eyes looking as if she was holding back a flinch at holding my hand, her cheeks growing red and the purple glow fading slowly.

"Sorry about that," I said, indicating towards the light gash on her cheek.

"It's ok; you must of been scared."

"I was; I'm only used to seeing monsters when I'm underground. If you don't mind my asking, why are you purple?" I asked.

"What? Oh, I think it's poison."

"Really? How bad is it? Does it hurt?" I asked, frantically running through my bag, looking for something to help out with.

She giggled; a hand placed lightly so her middle finger touches her top lip, "No, I'm fine," she said, blushing at the fact that I was worried over her, "It must of only been from something weak - I feel no side effects at all." She said.

"Are you sure?" I said, embarrassed that I had gotten so frantic over something so small.

"Yes, I'm quite alright - I'm just as normal; even the graze you left doesn't huuuurr-" she said - turning to a moan as she fell on the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I pulled her up the last platform, her purple glow gone completely, her colour drained from her picturesque face, her Asian complexion now almost all gone.

I ran to my safe room, yelling "Guide! I found someone! She's sick! Guide, get up!", searching through chests until I finally found the right one. I pulled out a green potion from the rack that the guide had insisted I made for the potions in case of an earth quake or a worm-based-monster knocking it over, a tag saying 'cure all poisons' attached to the neck of the potion.

I emptied the thin, bright-green antidote into Namine's mouth, hoping it still worked without her consciousness as the guide fumbled down the stairs in some blue-purple cotton pyjamas and deep blue and white mixed gown above them, that I made for her on the first day here, after making the house.

"What?" she said, "You're not meant to be here! There is only meant to be one other here, and you're not any of the normal people that could help!"

"Listen, she's unconscious, if she's like me, then I want to help her! She was trying not to die by my blade when I met her, that's how she got that gash on her face! I helped her, she said she was poisoned! How do I argue with that if not by helping?"

"She can't be like you, this island is reserved for you! Or rather, this was empty, you came, It was then full. A parking space, you the car, she another trying to park on the same spot. Impossible!"

"Not Impossible, just a bit unlikely, what If she asked me to find a new space? Or move over, she and I being bikers instead? This metaphor doesn't help you, it simply raises my understanding of the situation and determination that I've been the one to do something outside the box and therefore will keep it that way. I _will_ help her, and she _will_ join us here, on our quest for... what was our 'quest' again?"

"Survival."

"Yes, that. Remind me why I'm actually here,"

"Oh. You need to save this _plot_ of Terraria, for the sake of all of us. We need more room to house the people coming in, so we send the ones most likely to survive out here, out here. That's all there is to it. To you. No, to why you're here."

"Oh. I thought it was fate," I said sarcastically, "Now help me save my 'damsel in distress'.", this last said in a sarcastic tone, but she knew that I was dead serious about saving her.

"Geez, haven't you heard of mouth to mouth?"

"I've _heard_ of it, yes."

"Well?"

"Well?"

"I'm not goanna do it, am I?"

"And you expect _me_ to be comfortable with It?"

"Well more comfortable than me, anyway!" we both sighed, I kneeled down next to her head and slowly inched my way towards her face. I heard the guide laugh a bit in the background, damn her.

Less than half a minute later, Namine was giggling as she rose up from the floor, both me and her with a red face, me particularly embarrassed, while she was probably just flushed from fainting. Or embarrassed too, but that would of been because of her going and fainting in the middle of saying that she felt fine.

As butterflies swirled in my stomach, I thought about how I would likely never forget this moment for the rest of my life; the two girls giggling as the guide fussed over Namine's hair, me sipping on a drink of fresh water and the sun blazing through the windows of the house that I had added that morning.

It occurred to me, this was the first time that I had seen a genuine, non forced smile on a relaxed guide. I'm glad that Namine was really just a girl. I would never of been able to attack such a pretty face.

Then again, I had the gut to attack zombies, skeletons, slimes and all sorts of other, distorted forms of life in this world, why would it be so different to attack her? I left it in the back of my mind to ponder upon it at breakfast, or later.

_Well, I just wanted to say that this is going brilliantly. The writing is in just the form that I wanted it to be. I feel inspired to write some more. Expect a new chapter by the end of the week/month, because I feel up to it!_


	7. Building Bridges

_**Terraria, Me and My Guide**_

_**Chapter 5: Building Bridges**_

_- A reference to 'Great and Powerful' by Lynked._

_Well, this is turning out well. I have a couple of shout-outs to make; Again one to Kittynip, my most common reviewer. Also, to any bronies out there, I urge you to read 'Moonlight Sonata' by Lynked. It's a calm read, written like a book rather than chapters. I'll put a URL at the end, linking you to his page. _

I had been thinking of how to raise the mood in the house when I woke up. As I sat now, at the kitchen table, I thought to myself; Terraria was not a happy place in general, there were no other people that he knew of, the obvious exceptions being The Guide and Namine.

The Guide had never told me her name, it struck me. I guessed that it didn't matter too much, as long I had something to call her by.

I went back to thinking of how I could make this place more fun for us all. I decided, unable to think without something to preoccupy myself with, that I would begin working on a more permanent base for us, until I realised that my mineshaft would have to connect with it. Still, though, I thought about how it would work.

Though my skills in archery, swordplay and low level magic were unmatched by the average human, it was construction that I really had a hand in. A hand, and an interest.

I wondered if I should just put a large stone corridor between the two mineshafts, before realising that it would mean that I would be unable to have a basement without the mineshaft visible.

As floors of stone brick filed themselves around in my head, Namine came in, pulling out a seat and sitting down, greeting me with a well rested " Morning," and walking up to the counter to try and fix breakfast.

"Morning," I replied, happy to see her smiling again. Her smile definitely had a way of cheering me up. I discarded it as the general lack of company when you're an adventurer.

I remembered that I still had to make a room for her, as I had to sleep on the floor again today; I had decided that she needed a bed to sleep in after yesterdays ordeal.

My mind raced with designs, how to make her room suit her most, so much so that I didn't even realise it when she sat across the table from me, staring into my lost eyes. I thought to myself; she seems to like bright colours, wears a white dress...

She looked away from my eyes, and out the window. The plains that the house was built on where covered in long grass, making the ground seem to wave like the ocean as the breeze blew across them. The mountains over to the west were only just in view, to the left of the window, whilst the jungle to the east was just out of view.

I thought of building more houses, for the other people that the guide said would come along. I thought of it; A town with a cobbled wall, high enough to protect, but no higher than the houses, or it would give the impression that we where a military city, with buildings made of wood, all two or three stories high, with fake straw roofing, used for aesthetics, with a real wooden roof made in a triangular prism. All of it looked good, but would this island hold enough resources to keep a town in full swing?

Of course, I was just fiddling on the small details now, the island was large and vast, and from what he knew of physics, the island would have more than enough stone for the town walls.

He started to think of how he could find other islands, a bridge? Would that really work when he was really going to go across oceans? What about a boat? He could get lost though...

He snapped back to consciousness when he felt two soft hands on his shoulder, giving pressure downwards, clicking his stiff joints back into place.

"Whoa!" I said, in shock, not panic, as he would of anywhere else.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you! I just thought you looked so tense, so I... well..."

"It's ok, I just didn't ex- expect it." I replied, moving my shoulders down in time with her magical hands.

I sat in complete ecstasy as she worked my back to perfection, all the pulled muscles that had become in my first few times using a sword, gone. If anything, she was surly magical.

I was yet again glad that I didn't attack Namine when we met. At first because she was so nice, then because of her comfort and company, and then, as I sat there on the chair made of scratchy wood that was yet to be sanded, another reason was added to the list. I would train her to be a mage. She would assist me when I needed her, because she is my friend.

I decided that I would let The Guide in on the deal, she would be my archer, or shooter if I ever got an arms dealer to show up. Then again, she had already done her part by keeping herself there for me, helping me out, telling me how to survive, and the weak and strong point of every monster, mineral, ore, gem, sword, tree and person that I could ask about. She was already my guide, but Namine didn't have such a place in the little family of survivalists.

It was decided. Namine was to be my mage, and the guide my shooter, or assistant, alchemist, farmer, whatever it was that she had a touch for. Unless that thing was simply being a guide. Mind you, she was good at that.

Being in such a good mood had helped me think, Namine at my back, working on the side of my arms now, I was simply content. I thought again, about how dull this place normally is. No, normally was, until we added a third member to the group. Namine has changed the world, or at least the world to me and the guide, and I hoped that we could do the same.

Thinking straight, but still slightly disrupted by the feel of her magic hands flowing into me from my spine, now, I wondered if I should train Namine in swordplay too, or whether it'd be too much for her all at once. Still, she had to be able to defend herself against anything that was too close to use magic effectively on, so I decided that it was the right thing to do, but not to mention it until we had finished breakfast.

And the massage.

I made a mental note to remember to tell Namine to give the guide one too, she had been through some terrifying ordeals too recently. Yes. And when we're all refreshed, we would make this new room for Namine, and remake the kitchen chairs, train Namine, and the guide if necessary, so as to have a team of three for when I go out adventuring.

_Lynked, Moonlight Sonata: _.net/s/7956138/1/Moonlight_Sonata


	8. The Training Session

_**Terraria, Me and My Guide**_

_**Chapter 6: The Training Session**_

_Kittynip has said that she thinks of my previous chapter as a filler, though I'm determined to keep it away from being one; It is going to be a sprout in my story, as it's going to be the lead-up to this episode. Also, sorry for the long wait on this one, It's the holiday, so I haven't really written much over the last age and half._

_Also, my writing style has improved recently, I've began to write 1,000+ word long chapters, so it's probably going to flesh out a lot from now on. Please do tell me if you spot any grammar mistakes._

_Ok, this one was hard to write, as it's not the kind of thing I normally write or read, so I'm trying to develop a separate style, pulling myself from the rest of the authors on the Terraria page, but my other Fan-Fiction won't have anything I don't think is natural when I release it._

_One last: I'm not sure whether or not to release the MLP fan-fic that I wrote a while back, but if I do, then it will need completely re-writing, it isn't at all the piece that I want it to be! Bear in mind that it will take about the same time between the updates if I do, but please leave your opinions in the reviews._

As I got up from the chair, feeling no aches or pains at all, I started explaining what I had felt, and my plans for her and her guides training. The Guide, who had come down by now, and was now getting a massage from Namine, seemed to like the idea of going out, and contributing to the team more, so I wondered if she would be a knight, a gunner or an archer.

"Guide, you know that you have every right to stay and be a guide, and that this in not going to be forced upon you, don't you? You could die out there, and then we wouldn't have a guide. That when I train you, in whatever it is that I train you in, you will be that _and _The Guide, because we need you as a guide too? That once you are the, well, the whatever it is you will be then, we will treat you the same, as you are now, but you will be with me. I know that this may be harder on you to do than Namine; she already has a certain depth of magic inside of her. Do you understand that you will always be _you?_ That we won't doubt you if you don't take this opportunity, because you already have worth as our guide?" I felt that this may be slightly over-baked, but I knew it was necessary to be serious, so I kept a straight face none the less.

"Of course I do, I just feel like this is what I need to do. I never felt like dead weight, it's just that if I do this, then I will be able to help out by taking thinks from monsters, by having a separate journey, across the surface, rather than underground. I want to see the mountains, the fields, the jungle, the ocean, the world outside of this house, I want to see it! I know that unless I take this opportunity, I will never be truly safe outside, for anything can happen out there; giant flying eyes, zombies, werewolves, eaters, giant worms, harpies, skeletons, goblins, anything. I will train with you." She replied, just as serious as I was, if not more. She knew that what she had said would change her life, and she was ok with it.

"Good, as I thought. And Namine, It won't be as hard for you, the guide will be in more danger, and hasn't got a natural flame in an art of combat like you, however, I know very little magic, so you will end up with all the spells being found with research, and you will be the only one able to do what it is that you can do, we will rely on you to heal us, to assist us, to keep us alive, to kill, and you will rely on us to help you, to defend you, too keep you alive, and to kill."

"I'm fine with doing whatever it is that you need me to do. No matter what must be done, I will do it, and no matter how, I trust you to do what is necessary too. I also feel the need to make a larger contribution to our group, I need something to do; even if the guide didn't help, I would of said yes, just to be able to help. I know that I could of been a farmer, or an alchemist, or anything, but I want this, especially now that I know that I have a talent for it already." She said, keeping all the seriousness of The Guide, and she definitely meant it to the bone.

And so it was final, we went outside, and I gave Namine my only spell rune to practice, whilst I made The Guide a target, dummy, bow, and gave her my gun, quiver, bullet sack and sword.

I jumped, grabbing my dagger, as I heard an explosion behind me, startling me and setting off all the reactions that I had built over the time I was here. Within moments I was ready to be attacked by a giant bear if need be.

I face-palmed at myself, noticing Namine staring at my sharp blade. I sheathed it, reaching out a hand to help her up.

She took it, her smile quickly reappearing, saying "Sorry, it blew up."

I thought it best not to point out that she was stating the obvious, what, with the big black stain on the stone plain that I set her up on, so instead I comforted her, "It's ok, magic isn't something you're able to do straight away. Most people would actually have to eat stars, according to the guide, to be as powerful as you."

"Stars? Surly that isn't healthy. Are they even edible?" she said, back in her normal mood.

"Not normally, I don't think, no. You have to combine a few."

"That doesn't make any sense; how would drinking more poison keep you alive?"

"Don't know. Anyway, try casting like this;" I said, reaching out to take the rune from the floor.

With my index finger bent slightly less than the rest, which were balled up into a near fist, I moved my hand back, in a slight ark so as to keep my elbow in front of me, then swung it forward, so as my hand was once again in front.

The result; a long stream of water shot out of the point in the air where my finger had reversed, spraying a nearby slime.

I noticed a few more, so I used them to show her the more powerful casting techniques, that used more physical energy and time, in exchange for a stronger, longer, faster stream.

The second movement was near the same, but with two fingers pointed out, like a kid's when he pretends his hand is a gun. The result was the proceeding slime was flung up some 20 feet and came down to a glorious splatter, splashing a torch that burnt furiously for a few seconds, before lighting a lone tree.

The second movement was very different, me moving my hands so as my right grabbed my left from behind, making a cross, before thrusting them back to my right and forward again until they were literally at arm's length. The result was the tree being cooled and the fire put out, but the tree fell down anyway with the force of the thrust.

Namine and The Guide stood looking in awe at the felled tree, as if they expected it to dance.

I left Namine to try it out for herself, heading over to The Guide, who seemed to have trouble knocking the arrows.

I showed her how to grip them with your index and middle finger, so as to be able to knock them faster, then how to make sure that the bowstring was in the slit in the arrow, before aiming and shooting, without putting too much tension on the arrow so as to snap it.

She hit a 6.

As I congratulated her for her success, I felt my back soaking with water. As I turned with the intention of swearing at whatever it was, I found that it was just Namine with a water-bolt spell, giggling to herself at my reaction.

I heard a smirk from behind me, The Guide, with her hand to her mouth, smiling brightly, was trying to suppress a laugh.

I noticed then that I, too, was holding a smirk back, and let it loose, laughing along with Namine, with The Guide, sensing that there was no tension, joining in too.

It had been a long time since I had laughed so hard, and the beautiful image playing out before me in the sunset, of the two girls, The Guide with a pink, short dress with a zip at the front, part way down, revealing a white top underneath with shoulder straps on, and Namine, her white-blonde hair flowing in front of blue eyes slightly, smiling happily.

We spent the rest of daylight showing Namine the incantations and gestures for other spells that The Guide knew, but couldn't cast herself, and testing out the weapons for her.

If I knew it was goanna come, I would of sent them Inside, for what followed, I didn't want them to see.


	9. The Eye Of Cthulhu

_**Terraria, Me and My Guide**_

_**Chapter 6.3: The Eye Of Cthulhu**_

_Ok, 1,631 words in this one, but I felt like it needed that separation that a chapter alone gives, from the rest of the battle. The most action packed chapter yet, almost all sentimental and fighting. Anyway, I'll let you guys read on now. XD_

When I was practicing with them, The Guide with a bow and a quiver of arrows on her back, a musket in her hands, Namine with a tomb for Water Bolt behind her back, I felt sudden horror rush through me.

I fell to the floor. Struggling. Writhing. I wasn't breathing.

The guide ran up to me, lifting my head and trying to figure out what was wrong.

I wanted to speak, to tell them how I needed them, and how they could get by without me.

I wanted to warn them of how poisonous death-weed could be if you didn't boil it, and to never eat it without day-bloom. I wanted to tell them exactly how to do everything necessary to survive, the flying patterns of demon eyes, how to zombie-proof doors on blood-moons while not making a herd of them out on the lawn.

I wanted a legacy.

It was the moment I knew that, I swear down, that I could breathe again. The very same second, even microsecond, it must of been the very cause, that I wanted them to be completely separate from me, and the cure, that I decided that they were to be my legacy.

I knew, getting up, that day, not knowing what put that doubt in me, that need for something to leave behind, that I would teach them how to survive on their own.

Sure, The Guide knew the method, but I couldn't leave her without all the tool-tips I learnt out there.

Sure, Namine had come from the caverns, and must of been living somewhere, but she fainted, didn't she? She must of taken a terrible sting, or poison, from a monster.

So, I will leave them my knowledge, my home, my weapons and tools, my whole mind. My-

On that thought something disturbed me. Something coming from the mountains, the purple, corrupted, dead mountains.

Something _huge._

A large, flying circle came over the hill, disallowing me a good look at it since it was coming from the west, the sunset* giving it no light.

"You've got to go inside, it's too dangero-" I paused mid-word as a blast of water engulfed me.

"We can fight too now, remember? Besides, if you couldn't land more than a scratch on me in that cave, you won't do anything to this thing without help." Said Namine, holding the spray now.

"Well, no offence and all, but your water-bolt won't do much damage and the guide won't hit enough for it to count." I replied. I thought a second; if anything where to hurt them, I wouldn't let it slide... no, I _**would**_ be the one to kill it. No doubt about it. "Fine, but guide; If you're going to use ranged weaponry, use these," I handed her a tanned leather bag full of surikans, tightly packed so as not to tear the bag, "and Namine, use the full blast to keep any projectiles away, but be in position _all_ the time. And be quick and nimble. Both of you. I wish you luck!" I yelled, the last sentence over a scream coming from what now appeared to be an oversized demon eye.

Ok, I thought, as long as they do as I said, they should be fine. No matter what though, I can't let it hurt them.

After making that promise to myself, I jumped at it, a long, golden sword in hand, and cut it at the lower iris.

Another deafening screech, and the eye came lurching forward, towards me. Just what I wanted to happen; as long as it stayed away from them, I could keep them safe, right?

A flurry of surikans flew past my ear and jammed themselves into a smaller eye that had come in from the left. It was a lot like a demon eye, but more... evil looking... or feeling...

A large bolt of water cleared another straight from its source; the back of the Eye.

It seemed to be a unspoken agreement that they would hold off the minions and support me in killing the Eye when there were none left at the time.

As we fought side by side, I started to drift into a subconscious, fighting still, with less and less skill, but after a while, I was able to hold up my own end without concentrating.

A large force seemed to push me back. Or rather, it pushed my conscious back, my physical body still fighting away.

"You could never defeat me. You and your little trio don't stand a chance. I will win. You can struggle, but you will not defeat me. Never." A strong voice in my head, dark, only really a grumble, and it took all the effort I could muster in this form to understand it.

I tried to talk back. It worked. "We will win. I will protect them; my friends. There is nothing you can do to stop that."

"Why would you protect them?"

"Namine, I found her in a cave; she fainted and I had to carry her back. The sheer terror on her face is a sight I never want to see again.

"And when I came here, unconscious, who was it that kept me alive, and wept over me? The Guide-"

"You don't even know her name? How sorry."

"I only need to have something to call her; The Guide is enough."

"I can see that I, Disloyalty, have no place here. Well done. You have defeated me. Goodbye."

And with that, it was gone. That strange voice, Disloyalty, as it called it's self, had left, and I was stood, in the way of the eye, with the two girls lying bruised on the floor, The Guide to the left, Namine to the right.

I saw them there, the Eye staring at me, as if daring me to move, to attack.

**"You bastard; how **_**dare**_** you hurt my friends!"**

I didn't say it. It wasn't my free will. I felt it rage up, taking over my whole body. I felt power beyond belief well up through me, from the ground upwards, it was something I'd never felt before; not in this life anyway.

As it passed through my chest, I felt my heart beating, it was from foot to head in only a few seconds though. When it hit my lungs, I had been forced to breath deeper, faster, I felt more exhilarated, but when it went through my heart, that was when anger and adrenaline swelled up inside me, and when it hit my mouth, coming up through the wind pipe, I felt the sudden pressure, not just a small force, but a pressure, a force, I was forced, to scream that out loud. That one sentence that changed me for a while, I physically felt as though this fiend, this supreme monster, was just an ant, underfoot, as though it would take a moments fault to kill it.

Then it pushed me, controlling me, forcing me yet again to move, to run forward, jump at it, rotating backwards above it so as to stick my sword, to plunge it into the tough, slimy skin of the Eye, and tear through it, rotating back to the right way up at the end, so my sword went in diagonally, made a massive, long gash, and came out cutting just as deep as I went in, tearing through the flesh like butter with my now supreme golden sword.

Every movement was fatal, but when I noticed something, it snapped me back to reality;

The girls where terrified. Not of the Eye,they hadn't been scared before, or during, the battle, but of me, of this thing that took me over. My ever-still, unchanging face, still with the same frown, grimace, no, snare on it as I started with.

I felt the power leave me. I felt myself return to normal, faster, even, that I had changed before, as the realisation hit my body; I changed back. It was necessary, wasn't it? I was there to protect them, scaring them would only leave me on bad terms.

Then, something horrifying happened. The Eye, this monstrous being changed, its pupil was tearing in front of me, as I stood there. A tooth, then more, came into view, then, once the pupil and iris where gone, I could tell, it was a mouth. A big, scary, horrible, gruesome mouth. I knew that I would need to keep my strength up now; I had no chance at all against it if I let myself slip.

I knew, from there on, that it was to be a huge fight. We would draw our most amazing abilities, till death ends all surprises.

_That's all for now, I intend to write at least another full chapter, over 1,000 words on the final fight between the Eye Of Cthulhu and my OC._

_I have also decided that a name is in order for him. And maybe even The Guide. Post suggestions in the comments, please. A review or two would help me though, because I'm not sure whether I'm writing this right for you guys any more; my writing style's changed a lot recently, I'm wondering if anyone has liked this from start to finish now._

_Well either way, there's either a list of happy followers, or a chapter in here for everybody!_

_Really though, I need some pointers, reviews are highly appreciated!_

_*EDIT*_

_'Ivy Rose Thorn' has sent me a review with some grammar clean-ups, which I appreciate highly. I put that in here because this is the chapter the grammar mistakes where in. He also mentioned the excessively growing amount of commas in my work. Well, that is just how I write, I put commas into my stories the same way I put them into my __sentences. _

_In any case, thanks 'Ivy Rose Thorn', for reviewing with some positive feedback, and I think that my characters will stay alive themselves, but you did give me a few ideas for a plot twist._

_I feel that more comments like that of 'Ivy Rose Thorn' are needed on this site, because he has helped me, and reminded me of a few points that I needed to get across to my audience._

_I also forgot to add that I'm making it an ongoing thing: when I become permanently bored of writing it, I'll stop. Until then, all large plot twists will stay in their respective decimalized order and place, so as that if you don't like where a plot twist is headed, you can skip forward to the next one, and catch up on the smaller twists that I put in so as to give my characters more personality and achievement._


	10. The Eye's Second Form Realization

_**Terraria, Me and My Guide**_

_**Chapter 6.6: The Eye's Second Form (Realization)**_

_Hmm, I seem to of taken longer on this one than the last; not a huge surprise, saying that I've had so many assignments recently. Well, please, at this point, tell me what you think of the action parts in the story. With that alone, I will let you get on with it._

If I were to draw my most amazing abilities, getting better and better as the fight continued, then my first card would have to be... well, it was hard to top what I just did, wasn't it? I had completely flipped out, that huge, precise slash had disappeared when the Eye had shed its skin.

Suddenly, I knew how to play my next part.

I ran at it, tricking it into thinking that I had gone back into my overdeveloped anger, but at the point where I was supposed to jump, I kicked a piece of the shedding, as large as it was, it was nearly weightless, over it, so as it would get the same feel as it did when I was first jumping, but to its disappointment, I slid underneath it, cutting off a large, red tentacle that until that moment, I didn't even know it had.

It struck me how stupid that was; I had pushed the fight into a match of trickery and deceit, but when the Eye acted on this, I would have to use brute strength to beat it - something that I had little in comparison to it.

Surely enough, the Eye acted on my stupidity, 'looking' up, as it would of been if it had a pupil and iris, and charging straight for me, but I saw it coming; there's only really so much an eye can do to trick a person that has two.

As it came streaming towards me, I ducked out the way, the only thing of mine that came into contact with it was my sword, which I had deliberately left pointing upwards so as to slash at the bottom of the beast, a large eruption of blood came out, seconds after my sword came into contact, leaving my face splashed with the horrible substance.

Maybe I could outsmart it after all.

Wrong. It had used that time, the time I spent recovering from the stench of death it leaves behind it wherever it goes, recovering from having to jump to the floor, under something that was accelerating so fast, It spent that time actually going above, as promised, and preparing to slam down towards me.

I realised, then, that the point of such trickery was to break all the mental rules that the opponent thought applied, where as I never expected any rules, I knew that this was going to be brute force from start to finish, with a few tricks and trips on the way.

The Eye, though, expected me to fall for everything it did, provided it did it fast enough.

I knew what had to be done, for the second time in this fight.

The Eye came crashing down on me, falling straight to Earth. Or Terraria, whichever way you want to put it. I knew it; since the Eye was a sphere, I didn't need to roll very far to get out of the way, and plunged my sword into it five times while it reared out of the ground.

I had to do it; it was the only way I could win; I waited, after stabbing it. It continued. It lurched for me. I dodged. It kept striking, but missed every time, its aim getting evermore inaccurate for every strike. I had defied the most basic rule of the fight. I defied the fact that it was a fight. I did nothing to harm it after those stabs.

I didn't really have and specific plan in mind; I didn't think about things like 'It's wounds will kill it while it exercises them' or 'let it wear itself out', for these where battle strategies, and this was no longer a fight.

The Eye soon caught on to the vibe, it knew that I wasn't targeting it anymore. It knew that it was safe. It knew that I wouldn't attack.

It struck me.

A clean blow, knocking me off my feet, carrying me into the cliffs, the same corrupted mountains from which it came.

I noticed something, that was why I had left the opening, because I didn't need to have that defence; It had stopped hurting me. The mountain didn't hurt, for I had let the Eye take me there, but it didn't travel fast anymore, and I knew I could get back just by jumping on it.

I did so, allowing it to take me across the meadows, back to the house, and got off there, as if to say 'thanks for the ride' and offered Namine and The Guide a hand up.

They both took it, Namine's soft hands as I pulled her up, The Guide's warmth that comes from her whenever she feels as though she is in dept to me.

I told them what had happened and explained the two reasons that I wasn't fighting. Then, I noticed a forth; If I didn't fight, and I wasn't fighting it, then the fight was between Namine, The guide and the Eye. The Eye didn't seem to go for them while it thought it could beat me, and I therefore needed not fight, I wasn't going to get hurt, and it sure was when The Guide and Namine where fighting it again.

The only problem was that I was severely injured.

Oh well, you can't win them all.

The battle had been epic. After I had devoted myself to distractions, The Guide was hitting its teeth with every arrow, dislodging most of them, and Namine had done something amazing.

Like I summoned water-bolt, though I had never mentioned it, she had summoned a spell rune.

She had been using her water-bolt as much as her small amount of manna would allow, and had ended up summoning the next-up version of it, as I mine new ores, she summons runes.

She had summoned fire-bolt by using it. She didn't know how she used it, but she did, her actions, her flourishes, all her movements, even with the repeated casting, had been somewhere between perfect water and perfect fire.

She had been flowing perfectly, but her emotion wasn't water; I could see in her eyes that she had fire in her heart.

A bright, orange light had came from her, burning the Eye when I dragged it past, killing it almost instantly.

We were all impressed, but I knew she had more runes to summon; she could heal, couldn't she?

"What in the mother of hell was that?" I asked The Guide.

"That," she said indicating to the eye, "is, or _was_, the Eye of Cthulhu; he seems to enjoy looking down on us and seeing what we're doing. People have seen it from the other side of the force-fields of the academies, like the Guide Academy, but other than them, all who have seen it have died, if anyone else ever did."

_Oh, that explains it_, I thought to myself, wondering if Namine was thinking the same thing.

I turned to see her marvelling at the book on the floor in front of her.

"How did I do that? It's not like I meant to... It's just like... all of that power that I had... it all ran out at once... but I made that fire-ball... it was amazing! I did something new!" she danced around, now holding the rune to her chest and spinning on one foot, her shoulder-length hair flowing around her, as she spun.

"Wow, I didn't think that you two had it in you... but... there you where, shooting, casting, helping me out all the way through!" I congratulated them in their accomplishments, knowing that the battle just then wasn't just flukes.

This world, this place they call Terraria doesn't allow luck... no, luck was forbidden here; what happens does because you make it happen, otherwise the Eye wouldn't of come; if we were lucky, then we would of had more time to practice, or we mightn't of even ended up here in the first place.

We had passed the first challenge, the first test, of Terraria, but there were more to come, what, with us hiding away in this small cubby of the world, we can't of found much about where we are, or what we are meant to do here.


	11. Turning Down the Heat or The Aftermath

_**Terraria; Me And my Guide:**_

_**Chapter 7: Turning Down The Heat**_

_**Or**_

_**Aftermath**_

_Sorry for the huge update time on this; I'm not dead, I just made an account on and got sidetracked. That's where all my MLP work is, though I'll likely have it all updated to this site soon. If you're a Brony, check out the FiM community, and maybe even read some of my fictions._

_Again sorry for the update time, I've spent the last few months reading like a madman and then feeling guilty that I'm not updating this fast enough, so, without further ado, The Aftermath!_

After such a large event, the world normally seems empty, unexciting, useless, but the truth was, before the strike of the Eye, not much had been happening. They had started the lessons, and already Namine had more than one Spell Tome, and The Guide had some serious skill with the bow.

I was proud.

After something so dangerous, I decided that we don't leave the house alone. Not ever. And so it was that I ended up passing the caves where I had found Namine again, her in tow.

We both ended up staring at the spot that she lay on the floor for a while; the method of travel up and down the mineshaft was simply to leave a few buckets of water in a chest, then whenever we were done mining, we'd put the water in at the bottom of the mine, allowing for a quick dive down.

The system was very elaborate, and it was dangerous, too. The trouble had been getting back up. For that I just used the platforms that the guide managed to keep good stock of, and we began to use them for going down, too, when Namine and The Guide started mining; Their instincts and judgment weren't good enough to make it all the way down the mine without getting friction burn on the sides, or hitting the platforms, I had reasoned, stopping them from even trying.

We where stood on one of the platforms, staring at the spot, pickaxes strapped to our backs one way, and a sword strapped to mine making a cross; she didn't need the sword, she carried a satchel with her two tomes in. It was rather makeshift, but I had to gather the materials before she wanted to leave the house, so as that she could fight. I made a mental note to make a better one, maybe beige, for her so as that it didn't look so run-down. I'd have to get the guide to teach me to dye leather, but it would be worth it.

We stopped there to harvest some slime; we had been running low since I had made the training grounds with torches for The Guide to hit. "Nostalgia," I said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I still haven't got my memories back, but I'm actually ok with that." She replied.

"Same, actually. I can't even begin to imagine how my... old world looked. If I had an 'Old world'."

"I know what you mean."

"Actually, I can't imagine a world without... without you and The Guide. Without my friends." I said, finally breaking my gaze at the clearing in the cave to turn and look at her.

"Aw, thanks. That's kind of what I meant, too. You guys are my friends, and I never want to part with you." She complimented.

"Yeah, you guys are my whole life. I've never been alone in the world, in Terraria."

We both thought on that one. Neither of us could remember being alone in the world. Namine couldn't even remember being outside the house alone; her first memory being running around me, trying to dodge,

We've never been alone...

"But," she interrupted my thought process with her angelic voice, "We'll never be alone, right?" she noted, as we sat down on some stone. "We'll always have each other. That's how we are. We can handle ourselves, but we still hoard together in one house. We mark events with bloodshed, but we still smile, thinking of what we learned in those times. We're friends, and we want to experience everything together, because that's what friends do."

We sat in silence for a while, wondering about the world.

It occurred to me that the guide was from an academy, which meant that there where people enough to build one; If she was here, then maybe she knew the way there!

I headed up the shaft, looking behind me to see if Namine was following.

"What's going on?" she yelled.

"I have a hunch." I said, mainly to myself.

As I reached the top of the shaft, Namine now trailing behind me, I yelled at the top of my voice, "_**Guide! Where are you?**_" but as she ran down from her room, the equivalent of a first aid kit held under her arms, a scream echoed throughout the house.

_And so, at the end of one adventure, two began._

_Ok, it's been a while, I haven't written anything Terraria related in months, and I'm wondering how you guys are getting on with this. Is it good, bad, terrible, perfection, or the stuff of hell? I want to know whether continuing this is a good idea, or if I should leave it be._


	12. What Happens in Caves

_**Terraria; Me And my Guide:**_

_**Chapter 8: Emergency of the Taunted**_

_**Or**_

_**What Happens in Caves**_

_As usual, I've been as lazy as hell on updating this. On updating everything, actually._

_But I kind of want a fight in here, something big, and to get on with some story, to get an adventure going, so here I am._

_In case you're wondering, I'm beginning to add in new items and monsters to shake things up a bit, in the hopes that it'll keep it more entertaining for you._

_This is the start of a new arc, and that means that we'll have some new theory put it, some adventuring, some fighting, some sentimental wallowing, and some seriously large-scale cliff hangers! (If I can be interesting enough.)_

_Get ready for The Academy's Arc!_

The scream faded out, living me and the Guide stood still, silently.

Everyone knows the feel of an awkward silence that's left behind after something goes so, _horrifically _wrong. And this was like that. Only someone's life was at stake, here.

So we ran.

Or rather, I dived. The long, smooth gap in between the barely climbable platforms and the opposite wall was dug especially for this kind of a drop, and I intended to break record speeds.

Flying down a mineshaft at whatever speed I might of been travelling is terrifying, because all it takes is one jagged rock sticking out, and I'd be in about the same shape as the wall, given the fact that I'd be spread across it.

_ 'The other's always hated me doing this,'_ I thought to myself, but I could see the pool of water at the bottom of the shaft approaching, and I knew I'd have to slow myself down, or suffer some serious injury from impact on the water, or the rock beneath it, so I spread out my body to catch the air, following the routine I'd practiced near the mountains, diving in to the lake, so as not go to deep, and braced myself for one hell of a splash.

As the strange, cloaked man slowly walked towards me, dagger raised and to the side, ready for a quick killing swipe, the distinct whistle of something falling at - quite literally, ground-breaking speeds - emitted from a blur in the mineshaft, next to his ear. He instinctively jumps sideways, cursing at the high-speed hero.

A loud splash echoes through the carefully smoothed walls of the shaft, and a wet silhouette emerged from the hole in the cave wall, unsheathing a long, corruption-purple sword from his back.

For a moment, time slowed down as a knife flew past the cloaked man's ear, him jumping out of the way. My saviour then took two quick steps towards him, and leaped across the small ditch where he'd previously mined out a small vain of amethyst, spinning twice with his sword stuck out to the side, before meeting his target's dagger with the tip of his blade a loud crash ringing throughout the caverns.

_ 'Senbonzakura Kageyoshi,'_ she muttered, the dagger exploding in to an uncountable flurry of fragments, glittering in the dark torchlight of the cave.

A few seconds passed, the tiny fragments of the blade falling to the floor, a soft tingle the only sound in the creature-infested caves, as the two blade-holders stand their ground, trying to figure out what the last ten seconds consisted of.

I repeat myself, in English, though, this time; _"__Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms."_

I don't know how I knew the term in another language - or what language it was, for that matter, though the syllables sounded oddly Asian.

They both turned to look at me, my voice being an uninvited interruption to their similar trains of thought.

The cloaked man turned his head from me to him, to me, to him again, and in half a second, muttered a charm under his breath and jumped at me.

And that was the last thing I remember.

The cloaked figure jumped towards Namine, and with a hiss of lips and a wave of his arms, a large swirling hole in the ground emitting a faint purple glow and showing distorted pictures of cobbled walls, bookshelves and chandeliers.

A light scream sounded as my friend was tackled by the flying man, pulling her through the strange ellipsoid. A strange cackle emitted across the cave system, sounding from everywhere all at once. Instinctively, I swung my sword over my shoulder in the position to block a backstab - something I'd learned to do when I heard something behind me.

While I thought myself stupid for doing this, a sharp jolt on the blade with a light 'Chink' told me that I'd just blocked a perfect shot with an arrow.

Well, perfect except for the fact that I blocked it, of course.

I used to momentum from the arrow to roll forward unharmed, as a second projectile darted past my ear, me spinning round to watch it as it passed me by.

My instincts told me to get down, so I leaped towards whatever was shooting at me, rolling forwards once before finding cover by a natural stone support pillar in the dank, wet cave. Using the sound of the water to hide my footsteps, I crept round the pillar, watching arrow after arrow fly through my wake.

I threw down my bag against the wall, searching through it for the transparent-yellow liquid that I'd made sure to keep on me for emergencies.

After a couple of seconds, I retrieved the small glass vial, swallowing its contents in one. I felt the strange slime that builds up in the back of my throat - the main cause of Potion Sickness - for the first time in a few weeks.

I picked up my bag and crept across the cavern, completely out in the open, counting backwards from three-hundred in my head. The archers didn't turn to look, even as I rolled under their line of fire, knowing that any stray arrow could be fatal.

I drew my bow and readied my Demonite Dagger tipped with liquefied obsidian to poison the target. Hooking an arrow on the string of the bow, I slowly advanced across the floor.

Seconds before I reappeared, a loud 'twang' sounded out from the rhythmatic whistles of arrows flying over me, before a near silent groan.

I cursed at myself - I'd missed it's throat.

Spinning my dagger in one hand, I threw a torch to one side of the cave to grab the goblin's attention, before landing behind him.

I whisper in to his ear, "Zero."

As I walk away, the hellish beast falls forwards, a small spray of blood hitting his cobblestoned cover.

Turning to the guide, I say, "Where do you think she is?"


	13. SS 1-1 Three Little Pigs

**_Terraria: Me and my Guide_**

**_SS 1.1: Three Little Pigs_**

The first little pig that showed up in this world, you can imagine, I didn't really know what to do. He wasn't very aware of the powers of the land he walked though, and he built his house out of it. He lasted a while, and I was infuriated. After weeks of his becoming used to this world, he grew a small town, all though in one house. He began to understand some of the abilities of the creatures around him, and made the tools he needed to fend off an attack of a hundred goblins. So I sent them to him.

As I knew he would, he fought off all one-hundred green warriors, archers, thieves and mages. But that night, while he lay asleep with dreams of walls high enough to stop the zombies and goblins and magical beasts, and a roof made of clear material that would let in the light but keep out the monsters that attacked, three light cracks emitted through the house. In the place of the forth, a monster found its way through the door's mechanism, crept to the top of his tower and killed him in his sleep.

* * *

><p>When the second little pig showed up in this world, he began by digging. Unlike the first, he dreamed that he might clear out the underground enough to allow him and his town to live there, in the holes that he made. He re-enforced his walls with the stone he pulled from the space he lived in, and he built himself an underground fortress, impenetrable to the monsters that he saw. After he'd satisfied his paranoid mind that he and his town were safe, he began designing a town above ground that would connect to the fortress. He would be able to live a happy life in the world with walls and see-through roofs and he'd build a mechanism that would let fresh air in but not my monsters, leaving tiny holes in the stone walls here and there, and using fire in the ones higher up to force the air out, drawing more in from the other holes.<p>

It was clever, and my monsters couldn't sneak in during the night because his walls came down and reappeared when he wanted them to. It took me time to find a way to kill him. First I sent smarter, larger monsters that could seep through the walls and the land, a huge monster that made smaller ones. It flew through, and I used it to see. It fought well, but soon it was blinded. It attacked in a rage, and hurt the pig, but it never killed it. In its last fighting moments, the pig threw something into its moult as it seeped out of the walls, ready to attack from another angle. The beast exploded, and the pig harvested its insides, the very elements that I gave it to make it work.

The pig finished its design, and I finished a plan. I made the explosion spell that the pig had used, and I threw it onto his roof, with a swarm of fliers on a Night of Red Sky, and the roof blew up, and we swarmed the pig. His walls kept him trapped, and as he climbed them, trying to escape, the monsters tore him apart.

* * *

><p>Now, there's a third little pig in my land. The things that the first pigs left behind have fallen and deteriorated back into the earth. The monsters from my attacks have bred, and have evolved and corrupted the world on one side of the piggy, and have turned it into a lethal mirage on the other side. The jungles have become infested with tiny monsters and the desert has become inhabited the creatures as well. The underground has monsters in it and so does the sky, but no matter what I use the world and its life force to create, I can't quite kill the pig. His doors don't fault, and they don't open when he doesn't want them to. He builds his town on the topside and he pulls the resources in the ground to make his tools and weapons from. He will take this world if it doesn't kill him first, and I intend for it to kill him before he finds the overseas.<p>

While he builds to the skies and kills the monsters, my mind loses its content. As he drains the corruption from this world, I lose my arms, and as he clears the world of its evil, I slowly die. I have a plan, though. I will need to kill him and his two friends before he is found by the other evils of this place, and I will need to tear down his house to do so.

First, I will create an army. Second, I will create a beast. Third, I will create a dragon. Fourth, I will create a friend. Fifth, I will create an enemy. Finally, I'll set the wheels and gears in motion, and put each piece in the right place to make the pig leave his home, love his new friends and hate his own, need the extra power that only I have, and finally, I will kill him off when he comes for me.

Without their Hero, the town that he has created will be the most vulnerable of the three that I've destroyed. The people there can fight, and they've destroyed the monster that the second pig did too, but when they have no-one to command them, and their friendships are split and broken, I'll strike their town myself and kill them.

My creatures will come to me, and I will kill them all off, and I will seal the tears in the world and there will be no more piggies, and there will be no monsters, and this world will live again as it did long ago, and it will sleep. I will sleep.

* * *

><p>Be warned, third pig, third human, third so-called Hero: This is no fairy tale, this is the darkest novel this world has ever seen, and one thing's for sure: as long as I'm the one that's writing it, it will not have a happy ending.<p> 


End file.
